Perfección
by Natsumi-Dungeon
Summary: Los pensamientos de Jeon Jin Ho al ver a Park Gae In hablar con el Director Choi


Perfección

Sinopsis: Los pensamientos de Jun cuando ve a Park Gae In con el Director Choi.

Sus pequeñas manitas, sus diminutos pies…las expresiones de su cara y aquellas bellas cosas que me dice….no creo poder vivir ni un día sin su presencia, a veces sentía perder el control y deseaba con cada molécula de su ser poder llevarla en brazos a un sitio donde nadie pudiera mirarla, cuando esa tarde le vi sentada al lado del hombre que es su jefe y amigo…uno que confía en ella de una forma casi natural…que sabe que es perfecta por instinto.

No sé porque, pero al parecer todos los hombres del mundo se estancan a su alrededor casi por inercia como quedando atrapados por la fuerza de la gravedad…es una especie de sol…y los demás planetas y cometas quedan prendados de su fuerza y encanto natural…era casi inaudito porque al parecer cuando la conoció no daba señales de ser alguien así. Más bien lo opuesto…pero la verdad así es como la magia se disfraza al salir a la calle…se ve como otra cosa, es mejor así…de esa forma los rufianes no se dan cuenta de que un ángel les cruzo por al lado y es en definitiva una forma de defensa. Por eso sobrevive…no es que deje de existir…es que no se ve.

La Magia esta allí, en ella, en cada paso que da, en cada cosa que fabrica, en cada lagrima suya, en cada palabra bondadosa, en cada amiga perdonada, en cada abrazo fraterno, en cada desesperación, en cada incredulidad, es como una muñeca mágica atrapada dentro de una casa mágica, triste, bella, maldita y no por ello menos grandiosa.

Park Gae In camina con el Director Choi a todos lados, como si de alguna forma pudiera llenar el vacío de que hay en ese tierno corazón; lo hace de forma inconsciente, lo lleva a divertirse, a caminar por la playa y a contar autos rojos, a comer helado de frutas, a tomar café con crema, a bailar descalzos en el suelo de mármol de la galería al par de "Telling The World"…el Director camina en círculos en el piso frio y ella baila de forma frenética por todos lados vaciando su esencia mágica sobre todo dándole vida y de una forma increíble e inexplicable REVIVIENDOLO TODO.

Es imposible de entender pero los celos comienzan a salir del fondo de su alma es sentirse excluido de su mundo de belleza y perfección, es como si fuera una venganza…como si lo hicieran a propósito. No es justo no está allí entre esos dos amigos que a cada paso se han hecho más unidos y más cercanos de lo que nadie en esta vida lo será, son delicadas manos que sostienen el brazo del Director y el galantemente la conduce a todos lados y comparte con ella espacios de su tiempo y de su corazón que no le confiaría a nadie más.

Yo solo puedo mirar, la amo a ella y lo estimo a él, la verdad sin duda los ha lastimado a ambos. La he engañado para poder quedarme a su lado y a él en el proceso… sin querer es una herida colateral. Sí, ambos supieron que no soy Gay, se decepciono él, pero no dejo de ser mi amigo, se sintió traicionada ella. El se comporto como un caballero y me ayudo a no perderla, ahora sé que no puedo perderlos, ambos son parte de mi vida, el es mi amigo y ella el amor de mi vida.

Son mi más grande tesoro. Me acerco a ellos y miro la galería en su sección infantil. Y ella esta quitándole miguitas al Director de la cara…y por un momento me paralizo, deseando con cada molécula de mi ser poder ser ahora mismo objeto de sus tiernas atenciones. Estoy seguro en el fondo de mi alma que después de haberla conocido el Director Choi sabe lo que se siente ser un hombre de verdad…al estar al lado de una mujer increíble, talentosa, tierna, amable, desinteresada y por demás de confiable. Y ella es la respuesta por la que ha luchado la razón por la que no puedo amar a otra persona…es ella. Más que nada en el mundo. Una bellísima mujer que YO saque a la luz…algo que me hincha el pecho de orgullo y que al mismo tiempo me hace querer patearme en la cabeza.

Si ahora otros hombres la notan será solo y enteramente MI CULPA. Por haber saqueado el tesoro y haber sacado a la luz a la perfección, la magia salió a la calle y me llevo consigo. Arrollara a todos a su paso. El Director Choi le ha ofrecido un sinfín de oportunidades y han hecho grandes planes juntos. Están hasta con itinerario en varios países y creaciones que NO me incluyen, pero se miran y se ríen cómplices cuando aparezco…ella me sonríe y él inclina su cabeza. Para luego susurrar algo en el oído de la que es MI HICA. Una serie de alarmas masculinas se encienden en mi cerebro…a nadie le gusta que le susurren en el oído a su chica.

Mi cerebro lo entiende, pero mi corazón no entiende solo sabe estar siempre amando la Perfección.


End file.
